


Showbiz

by AboutTheColourGreen



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AboutTheColourGreen/pseuds/AboutTheColourGreen
Summary: If showbiz was a story / book, I imagine it could go something like this...





	

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING -- I made this based on if Showbiz was a book / story, but idk man -- i can do one for each album if people like this, or continue this one. Let me know!

“Hate this and I'll love you.” I used to say, sitting with my guitar in her basement on all those cold nights. She told me that she needed to escape the world, but she'd never leave without me. She told me I was her unintended – but how foolish I was to think that it would last. Our love was tied together through empty hearts and meaningless sex that we both knew very well didn't do anything, but it was the best thing we had going for us anyway. She was beautiful, like an angel – she burned so bright, like the winter sun at its peak – but she was nothing more that the tears on her cheeks and the cold hands that touched, but never felt. She burned so bright that it was only fitting that it would fade away, and disappear behind the horizon and transform into darkness. 

I wanted so badly for her to love, to feel – to smile. But she never did, and nor did I. And before I knew it, she was crashing, falling down, into a hole she would never escape. It swallowed her whole, and scratched at my soul, begging, screaming, for me to join her. But I couldn't – I tried to drink myself to death but somehow I was always sober – never spiraling down quite like she did, always just on the edge of falling, but never descending down.

She was always so good at pretending – maybe that's why she acted. We all like to pretend, in order to escape our emotions but we always remember. I should have seen it coming on that sad Tuesday night, laying naked among the sweat stained sheets listening to her cry. I should have tried to talk to her, held her tight in my arms, but that never did anything anyway. I shouldn't have taken those pills and fallen asleep, listening to the sound of the water starting to run – 

But that's just showbiz, you tell me. Showbiz, huh? Tell that to her mother. To her father. To every man woman and child who ever loved her. Tell them you saw it coming. Tell them you knew it was going to happen. Tell them the truth and see how they take it. See how they scream and cry hysterically when they realize their little princess wasn't so perfect after all. Maybe then they will understand, maybe then they will try and learn, just what 'showbiz' is about. How you talked to her. How you called her a whore, and a slut. How you knew she'd never love, because she couldn't even love herself. 

But you'd just say what you've always said; “that's just showbiz.”


End file.
